


Candied

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: David can’t say no.
Relationships: David Mailer/Marcy Warton | Traveler 3569
Kudos: 6





	Candied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

David had a relatively good life before. He had a decent apartment, people that cared about him, and a job that made him feel like he was actually doing some good in the world. But his life’s so much _better_ with Marcy in it. It doesn’t matter that danger follows her everywhere and he knows she’s lying to him all the time, because he knows she’s a _good person_ and she feels so right in his arms. It’s not just that she’s beautiful—she’s sweet, kind, and deeply compassionate. And capable. He feels like the world’s a better place just for having her in it. His apartment’s definitely better. When he comes home, guiding his bike through the open door, it fills his heart to see her sitting on his couch. He loves hearing her call, “Welcome home.”

“Hey,” he answers, grinning for no other reason than _Marcy’s right there._ He locks the door behind himself and hooks the bike onto the wall, shedding his coat, bag, and shoes. She smiles over at him, then returns to her book. He doesn’t see her reading often, but he loves when he does: it makes for such a peaceful scene. As soon as he’s finished, he wanders right over to her. 

He plops down onto the couch beside her and asks, “How was your day?”

She smiles in that way of hers that means that she won’t answer, but he won’t press it, because he loves her so much. He just has to trust that whatever she was up to, it was for the best. He _does_ trust her. She closes her book and sets in on the coffee table. 

She shuffles closer, and then her hand is on his leg, so soft and delicate that a shiver runs right through David’s spine. She’s so _small_, but he knows exactly how deadly she can be. She tilts and leans into him, brushing her lips across his—he can taste her strawberry gloss. 

He kisses her back, because really, this is all he wants: just _being with Marcy._ He lifts a hand into her hair, threading through the silky blonde strands, and draws her against him; she sighs contentedly and slips her tongue into his mouth. The kiss ebbs back and forth, one after another, growing in depth and passion until she’s nipping at his bottom lip and trailing lower, nuzzling against his chin, kissing down his jaw, unbothered by his beard. She presses a warm, wet kiss against his throat, and David nearly jumps out of his skin when the first bite comes. 

He winces at the quick press of pain, though it’s gone in a heartbeat. When Marcy pulls back, her pink lips are stained red with his blood. 

She tells him, “Sorry,” in that gentle, breathless voice of hers that always turns his brain to mush. Her eyes are so big, so pretty even when they’re red. Even her fangs look like decadent accessories. She’s so _cute_. She asks, so genuine, “Is that okay?”

David should really, _really_ be concerned about falling so hard for a vampire. But she’s an adorable vampire, and he mumbles, “Uh... yeah. Sure.”

She smiles so bright that it’s all worth it. She goes in for more, and David tilts back to let her take anything and everything that she could ever want.


End file.
